


The last chance

by AdmiralDonovan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralDonovan/pseuds/AdmiralDonovan
Summary: What if, by the greatest of hazards, the biggest "asshole" in the galaxy had a second chance ? But what was it to join the Resistance so that it could stay alive? Is Armitage going to be able to survive this long journey ?PS: In this fanfiction, Leia will not die as a result of the connection with Ben. There you go.





	The last chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There ! Welcome on The Last Chance, one of my many fanfictions about Hux and which is the first put on paper. The original version is on my Wattpad account. But as this is a site with little visibility and I like to share the Fanfiction on Hux with the other fans of General Hux, here I am! This story is written in French (yes, yes, I'm a little baguette xD), but you have the option to have it translated on Google Translation or by other means. I wish you a good read, Admiral Donovan.

Je sens tout ce stress et cette tension sur mes épaule. La peur constante d'être démasqué et d'être tué. Je l'ai fais. Je le fait. Voir la chute de cet abrutit de Ren. Je veux le voir souffrir et échouer de son erreur. Et rien ne m'en empêchera. Même de trahir le Premier Ordre en donnant des informations sur celui-ci et sur les déplacements de Ren. Pour leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort de me surestimer, moi et mon pouvoir. J'aurais le Premier Ordre à mes commandes, je dirigerais enfin mon armée comme bon me semble, comme un général devrait le faire. Et je serais là pour assister à la chute de Ren. Je marchais à présent avec mes troopers avec ces résistants fraîchement capturés.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de faire s'échapper cette racaille sans passer inaperçu... Si je pars avec eux seul, je risque de me faire prendre. Je regarda mes troopers et un idée me vint en tête.

\- Laissez moi les exécuter personnellement.

Je pris le blaster d'un de mes troopers et tuas mes soldats.

\- Je suis l'espion

\- Je le savais ! Fit Poe

\- Non tu le savais pas répliqua Finn

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Suivez moi.

Les résistants suivirent Hux. Celui-ci ouvrit une porte et s'arrêta. Si les autres le découvre seul sans ses troopers et sans les résistants, s'en est fini pour lui. Il refléchit un instant. Cette option sera peut-être douloureuse, mais c'est le seul alibi à peut près tenable pour échapper au pire.

\- Tirez-moi dessus. Dans le bras.

\- Pourquoi ? Finn se tourna vers lui.

\- Si on me trouve seul alors qu'une taupe est au Premier ordre et que je me balade sans les prisonniers dont j'avais la charge, je pense que les doutes seront beaucoup plus plausibles siffla t-il.  
Finn regarda Hux et lui tira dans la jambe. Hux tomba au sol, sans pouvoir se rattraper.

\- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?  
Demanda le Finn.

\- Je veux voir Ren perdre. Je veux être là pour voir sa chute.  
Un long blanc s'en suivit puis le général sembla hésiter

\- Merci.

Merci ? Pourquoi disait il merci ? Un mot sans cruauté sortant de la bouche de ce connard du premier ordre ? Le petit groupe de résistants avais du mal à y croire.

Poe et ses amis s'en allèrent, laissant le général du premier ordre corrompu derrière eux. Celui-ci jeta un regard à Hux. Il semblait pâle et mal en point.

Poe tu viens ? Cria Finn. On a plus beaucoup de temps là !

Ouai ouai j'arrive !

_________________________

Je me retrouvait maintenant seul, la jambe en sang, dans un couloir. Dans quel merdier je me suis mit…  
Je me suis rapproché du mur, essayant de trouver une prise pour me lever. Ma jambe me faisais un mal de chien... et je marcha comme je pus pour trouver de l'aide. Je tomba quelque minutes plus tard sur deux stormtroopers qui faisait leur ronde. Ils m'emmenèrent au medbay ou je me fit soigner. Mais avant même que l'on propose de prendre du repos ou même de finir de panser ma plaie, une officière déboula dans le medbay.

\- Monsieur, le général Pryde souhaite vous parler de toute urgence.

\- Es ce que ça peut attendre quelques minutes ?

\- Non monsieur, il souhaite vous voir immédiatement.

Une sueur froide me parcourut le dos. Merde. Ça sens pas bon du tout. Apparemment les informations passe très vites en ce moment. Je remis mon pantalon, le robot médical n'ayant même pas fini mon bandage. Il mit juste une bande supplémentaire par dessus mon pantalon et me donna une canne. Ridicule. Pathétique. Mais je n'avais plus le choix. Je fila donc vers la salle de commandes. Je savais ce qui m'attendais. Je sais quels étaient les risques. J'ai perdu. Je m'attendais bien évidemment à ça. Mais pas de cette façon.

\- Général Hux. Puis-je savoir se qu'il vient de se passer ?

Que devais je répondre ? Que je m'étais battu fièrement contre ces résistants ou que depuis le début je suis l'espion ? Les mots se bousculèrent dans ma tête et firent par sortir inévitablement.

\- Les résistants... Ils ont réussis à s'enfuir... J'ai tenter de les empêcher mais je me suis fait tirer dessus...

J'aurais essayé de sauver la face.  
Tant pis. Je devais m'y attendre de toute façon.

\- Ah. Vraiment ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais gober votre histoire ?

Je vis Pryde s'éloigner de moi. Puis s'approcha d'un des stormtrooper qui m'avaient accompagné. Et pris le blaster de celui avant de me tirer en pleine potrine.

___________________________

Je sentis le tir me traverser la poitrine, comme un poignard chauffé à blanc. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, le tir m'avais sûrement brûler les poumons. Je sentais un liquide chaud imprégner mon uniforme et emplir ma bouche. Ma vue se troubla. Je me suis au sol.

Je sentis qu'on me déplaça. On me tirait comme un déchet et on me laissa en plan sur un sol froid et métallique. Un couloir je suppose. Je perd beaucoup de sang. Mon cerveau à du mal à fonctionner.

Alors c'est ça la mort ? Agoniser seul par terre dans l'ignorance ? J'avais tellement mal. Et pourtant, la douleur semblait s'estomper avec le temps. J'ai mal. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je sens des larmes effleurer  
Mes joues. Je pars. Je pars te rejoindre mon amie a l'armure de chrome. J'ai fermé les yeux. Comme si je pensait m'endormir. Des bruits de pas de l'haut de là m'appelle. À moins que ce sont de vrai personnes. Je ne sais pas. J'entrouvre les yeux, je sens qu'on essaye de me réveiller.

\- Tu pense qu'il est encore vivant ? Une voix familière vint à mes oreilles.

\- Hey salut Hugs ! Dit donc t'as pas l'air de péter la forme lui fit une voix familière.

Je gémis difficilement, essayant de me rappeler à qui appartient cette voix. Je referme les yeux, je n'arrive presque plus à respirer.

\- Chewy, ramène-le au faucon. On te rejoins plus tard !

Un grognement bestial me perça presque les tympans.

\- Pourquoi on lui sauve la vie ? Il vient de nous aider à nous échapper !

Un grognement de désapprobation de fit entendre

\- Aller Chewy, si il survit, il nous donnera des infos sur le premier ordre et Leia sera super contente non ?

J'entends un autre cri de cette bête et je sens que l'on me soulève. Je ne répond plus de rien, je m'évanouis.


End file.
